


Blaine's New Babysitter

by Ellie226



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a GKM prompt, this story is about Blaine and Kurt in a daddy/baby relationship, and how their friendship with Sebastian changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine's New Babysitter

Somewhere during Blaine and Sebastian’s freshman year of college, the boys reconnected. Even though Kurt had already been in the city for a year, they didn’t know very many people. It was nice to have someone to talk to about home without scoffing about the unbelievably boring flyover states.

Sebastian had really matured, and by the time Kurt graduated, the three of them had become pretty good friends. They shared holiday dinners when they couldn’t get home, and Sebastian knew he had a standing invitation at the Hummel/Anderson apartment. He even had a key.

Of course, he typically called. The one time he didn’t, at the tail end of a disastrous relationship, was when he stumbled upon Blaine and Kurt’s secret kink. He’d gone to their apartment after yet another fight with his boyfriend, planning on sacking out on their couch and cajoling Kurt into making him pancakes the next morning while he mocked their ridiculous domesticity. It wasn’t quite the relaxing getaway weekend that he’d planned, but that was fine.

When he flung the door open with a dramatic, “It’s definitely over this time!” he expected to find them on the couch together, watching a cheesy old musical while they ate popcorn and sang along. Instead, he found Blaine kneeling next to the coffee table while Kurt sat on the couch.

Before he could make a snarky joke about Blaine being on his knees, he realized that Blaine was intensely focused on something in front of him. Something that looked remarkably like fingerpaints.

Kurt had looked up from where he was typing away at his laptop, his eyes widening to a comical degree. “Hey Sebastian,” he said, his voice odd.

“Hummel,” Sebastian nodded at Kurt, turning to smirk at Blaine. “Thought you were a music teacher Anderson. What’s with the finger paints?”

“It’sa project,” Blaine murmured, still wholly focused on the paper in front of him.

“Blaine, baby,” Kurt got down on his knees next to his boyfriend, putting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, “let’s put the finger paints away now so we can spend time with our friend.”

Blaine shrugged him off, “I wanna finish.” He was deep into subspace, and Sebastian entering hadn’t even really registered with him. They were going to play this weekend; Daddy promised.

“I know, but it’s time to put it away now please.” Kurt was feeling a little desperate as he tried to hurry his boyfriend along, and he accidentally nudged Blaine’s paint smudged fingers across the paper.

“Daaaddddyyyy,” Blaine whined, jerking away. “You ruined it!”

“Daddy?” Sebastian asked, suddenly feeling much more awkward than he had the moment before. 

Kurt just knew he was bright red, and he was hoping the floor would open up and swallow him. Or better yet, Sebastian; stupid Sebastian was supposed to be out of town. That’s why Blaine had dropped into subspace so easily, and that’s why it would be hell to pull him out of it. “Blaine, I told you that it’s time to put this away. Why don’t you go wash your hands?” 

Blaine glared at him, reaching out to swat Daddy’s hands as they tried to tidy up the paints. “Stooooopppp! You said I could doooo ittttttt!”

Whatever discomfort Kurt was feeling, he didn’t want to avoid dealing with that. Blaine knew better. So, standing up, he ordered, “Close the door Sebastian,” before turning to Blaine. “Blaine Riley Anderson, do you hit?”

Blaine froze, staring determinedly at the coffee table. Daddy using all three names was not good.

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Daddy prompted.

“Sorry?” Blaine tried, scooching away from Daddy without standing up.

“I didn’t ask for sorry,” Daddy replied, grabbing Blaine’s arm and hauling him to his feet. “I asked if you were allowed to hit.”

“No sir,” Blaine mumbled, not making eye contact.

“I didn’t think so,” Daddy nodded toward the bedroom. “I’d like you to go wash your hands, and then you can sit on the bed until I tell you to get up.”

Blaine slowly wandered toward the bedroom, making a quick stop in the bathroom to wash his hands, before continuing toward the bed. He sat down, feet drawn up, hugging a stuffed monkey.

“Um...what the hell’s going on?” Sebastian finally asked.

Kurt was picking up the paints and paper. “Do you want a drink?”

“Wine. Please.” Sebastian walked to the couch, sitting down. He was wondering if he was hallucinating; this entire thing was very surreal.

Kurt returned to the living room a moment later, bearing a glass of wine. “Here. I’ve gotta go talk to Blaine. Just, hang out. I’ll explain it all in a minute.”

Sebastian sat on the couch, gulping down the glass of wine, as he listened to the low murmur of Kurt and Blaine speaking in the bedroom. It took about fifteen minutes, but both men eventually returned, Blaine standing close to Kurt and avoiding eye contact.

“Sooooo,” Kurt drawled out, sitting on the couch. Blaine sat practically on his lap, and Kurt smiled awkwardly. “What’s over?”

“Me and Gier. And I’ll tell you all about it in about thirty seconds, just as soon as you explain what the hell was going on when I walked in.”

Sebastian wouldn’t admit it, but part of him was kind of enjoying Kurt’s discomfort. Sure, he’d gotten older and more mature, but watching Kurt squirm was still one of Sebastian’s favorite pastimes. 

Stuttering, his face red, Kurt slowly explained. He had to use words that he barely even used with Blaine when they were both being adults, and he kind of wanted to stab Sebastian by the end of it. Looking at Blaine, he forced himself to continue.

“So...that’s what we do. Sometimes,” he concluded.

Blaine was determinedly staring at the carpeting, and Sebastian took pity. Even though he liked needling Kurt, Sebastian still had a soft spot for Blaine. Plus, in spite of Blaine and Kurt’s obvious embarrassment, Sebastian had spent enough time trolling the Internet and the more exclusive clubs to have a passing knowledge of ageplay. It wasn’t his thing, but whatever. He didn’t get Kurt and Blaine’s obsession with “The Sound of Music” either. 

“That jackass stood me up again, and you know that I’d made reservations for us. It’s the last straw,” Sebastian told them. “More wine? I need more wine. Also, possibly some of those peanut butter cookies?”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he stood up, beyond relieved at Seb’s response. “We don’t have any,” he told his friend, grabbing the wine to refill the glass.

“You could make some,” Sebastian wheedled, making sad eyes. “I’ve got sadness that only cookies or sex can fill. Unless you guys have reconsidered that offer I made?” He was mostly joking, although the idea of the three of them together still made him feel kind of hot.

Kurt scoffed, wandering into the kitchen with Blaine close behind. “Whatever. I’ll bake the damn cookie. But I fully intend to be regaled with stories of Gier’s intense cruelty to you. I needed some pointers anyway.”

Their evening went much the way it always did, with Kurt and Sebastian trading barbs, and all three of them laughing. Blaine was a bit more withdrawn than usual, but he relaxed as he realized that Sebastian really wasn’t going to make fun of him. By the end of the night, it was like Sebastian had never walked in on the scene earlier, and none of them had reason to think about it for a while.

They hadn’t played in several weeks, Kurt far too busy at work, and Blaine was antsy to spend a weekend doing just that. Kurt should have said no; he knew that work was still crazy, and it was more likely than not that he would be fielding calls from the store all weekend.

But Blaine really wanted to play, so Kurt caved. He rationalized by saying that he would just put Blaine down for a nap if the store called and needed him to troubleshoot. Kurt didn’t anticipate that they would need him to actually physically go in.

Of course, as soon as they were comfortably sprawled on the floor playing with Blaine’s animals, Kurt’s cell phone rang.

Blaine sat up with a pout, plucking the phone off of the coffee table and tucking it behind himself. “No phone. You said no work this weekend,” he reproached.

“Baby,” Kurt said, trying to reach around for the phone. “Seriously Blaine, I need to answer that. You don’t even know if it’s work.” When Blaine stubbornly refused to hand it over, Kurt gave him a look, “Blaine Anderson, do you tell me no?”

Blaine slowly shook his head no, “But you said we’d play! All weekend! Is ‘posed to be a Daddy and Blaine weekend, not a stupid Daddy goes to work weekend!”

As Blaine was mounting his case, the phone stopped ringing, and Daddy became even more exasperated. “It’s about to be a ‘Blaine gets spanked and sent to bed early’ night,” he warned, finally managing to maneuver around Blaine and grab the phone. He sighed with frustration to see that it had been work.

“See!” Blaine was clearly upset, standing up and glaring at Daddy. “You promised! You promised that we would have fun, and now you’re going to stupid work!” He turned tail and ran back to their bedroom, letting the door swing shut behind him. He grabbed his monkey from the bed and slid underneath. Thumb in his mouth, he glared tearfully at the door.

It wasn’t fair! Daddy had promised that they would spend time together, and now he was going to his stupid job just because there was a ‘mergency. There was no such thing as a fashion ‘mergency anyway. That was just something they said when they wanted Daddy to not spend time with him.

Kurt had risen to his feet, staring at the bedroom door. That was unexpected. He wouldn’t have guessed that Blaine would be thrilled with him going to work, but he hadn’t anticipated that. He sighed; it had definitely been too many days without getting to have his daddy, and Blaine was acting like it.

He had to go in though; it was the busy season, and the text he’d received when he hadn’t answered his phone had been pretty clear. The store needed him. 

Walking back to the bedroom, he was unhappy to realize that Blaine had hidden himself away under the bed. He thought that they had mostly fixed that problem.

Dropping to the floor, he peered underneath. “Hey sweet boy,” he said, smiling. “What’cha doin’ under the bed?”

Blaine sniffled, trying not to cry. “‘m not talkin’ to you. You’re a mean daddy, and you should just go to your dumb job.”

“Baby,” Daddy sighed again. He loved Blaine, but he could be difficult when he was feeling neglected. “Come on out monkey. We need to talk.”

“No! You just mean you’re gonna tell me why you’re ‘llowed to break your promises, an’ I don’t care!”

Kurt shut his eyes, counting to ten. Part of him thought that letting it go was the best plan, but that was probably what had gotten them to this point. 

Not wanting to spend any more time with a sassy little boy who was looking to see where the boundaries were, he said, “Blaine, you need to come out now and talk to me,” making his voice stern. He was relieved to hear a shuffling sound under the bed, and he smiled at the curly head that peeked up over the other side of the bed.

“Thank you for listening,” he praised. “Can you come over here please?”

“‘m I in trouble?” Blaine asked.

“You should be,” Kurt said, groaning as he stood up and cracked his back. Sitting down on the bed, he held his arms out for Blaine. “But I know that you’re upset.”

Blaine crawled onto the bed beside Daddy, careful to keep his thumb out of his mouth. That was just for babies. 

“I know that you’re upset baby, but I have to go in. I promise that we’ll play as soon as I get home, but I need you to be my big, grown up, boy for a couple of hours.”

Blaine sniffled, not saying anything.

Daddy rubbed his arms, “Think you can do that for me? Be my big boy for just the evening, and then I promise that when I come home you can be little again.”

“‘k Daddy,” Blaine whispered. He didn’t want to, but Daddy had to go to work. 

Kurt gave him a kiss, standing up, “I’m going to change real quick, and then I’ll go to the store and fix this all up as quick as I can. Okay monkey?”

Blaine nodded.

“What should we do when I get home?” Daddy asked, dropping to his knees so he could stroke Blaine’s cheek.

“We play play dough Daddy?” Blaine asked, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and then dropping it again.

Kurt’s heart sank. Blaine didn’t suck his thumb in front of Daddy unless he was deep deep in subspace. Kurt figured that they had only been playing for a little while, and Blaine could snap out of it for him. 

Looking at his phone, he considered his options. He could call the shop and explain that he couldn’t come in. Of course, he would then have to come up with a good lie, and little Blaine was not so good about hearing Daddy lie and not saying something about it.

As he was trying to come up with something, he got a text from Seb.

Dinner with u + B tonight?

“Okay, new plan,” he said, sitting back on the bed next to Blaine. “How do you feel about spending some time with Uncle Seb?”

Blaine furrowed his brow, then asked, “He play play dough with me Daddy?”

“I don’t know monkey; we can ask. You can either hang out with Uncle Seb, or I really need you to be my big boy.”

“I wanna play with Uncle Seb!”

Kurt nodded, feeling a bit sick to his stomach. He really hoped that Sebastian would be willing to help out. He made the call.

“Hey, so, I have to go to work, but Blaine could use some company. And adult supervision,” he said, not bothering to say hello.

“Hi Kurt,” Sebastian said. “Wait, what? Adult supervision? Is Blaine...”

“Yes,” Kurt said miserably. “We were supposed to play all weekend, but my boss just called. Can I drop him off at your apartment?”

“So I can babysit?!?!”

“Look Sebastian, I wouldn’t ask if he would snap out of it, but he won’t,” Kurt whispered furiously.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs as he enthusiastically hummed ‘When You Wish Upon a Star.’ “Uncle Seb? You play play dough?” he called, oblivious.

“Come on Uncle Seb,” Kurt wheedled.

“Fine,” Sebastian said, acting very put out. Secretly, he kind of wanted to see little Blaine again. He was curious. “Just make sure he packs toys. I’m pretty sure you don’t want him seeing the kind I have.”

Kurt could hear Sebastian’s grin in his tone, and he scoffed. “Whatever. I’ll drop him by in like 15?”

They hung up the phone, and Daddy knelt in front of Blaine again. “Okay monkey, we’re just going to pack your backpack real quick, and then it’s time for you to go see Uncle Seb.”

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. “I need my play dough and my little aminals and my books. Will Uncle Seb read my stories?”

“I don’t know sweetheart. We’ll have to ask.” 

“An’ my cape Daddy. ‘case there’s a ‘mergency. So I prob’ly need Hugo. But no mask for him Daddy; otherwise his secret identity will never remain secret, and then where will he be?”

Kurt thought it was extremely unlikely that there would be any superhero related emergencies, but since the cape doubled as a blanket, he figured sending that along would be for the best. He began filling the backpack with the requested toys, throwing in a sippy cup of juice, plastic plate and cutlery, and Blaine’s preferred brand of macaroni and cheese. There was no telling what Sebastian would try to feed Blaine, and Kurt didn’t want a phone call from his baby insisting that Uncle Seb was trying to kill him. Grabbing some grapes, he zipped the bag shut.

“Okay monkey. We’re all set.”

Blaine hopped up, grabbing Daddy’s hand. There were strict rules when they left the apartment, mostly about Blaine not wandering off. 

Daddy and Blaine hailed a cab outside their apartment; normally, they’d take the subway, but Daddy didn’t want to try to navigate that with Blaine when he was little, and Daddy didn’t have time.

It didn’t take long before they were to Sebastian’s apartment. They were frequent enough visitors that the doorman let them in without question, and Daddy walked Blaine up to the door, second guessing whether he should be doing this with every step. 

When they got to the door, Blaine knocked quickly. He was practically buzzing, he was so full of extra energy. He bet this was going to be so fun! He had some friends online, and they sometimes got to get babysat, and they said that babysitters were super fun! Maybe Uncle Seb would even let him watch something scary on TV. Or jump on the couch! 

Kurt had been about to turn around, planning on convincing himself that a very little Blaine would be just fine in the apartment by himself for a couple of hours. Probably. Sebastian opening the door halted that plan.

“Hey,” Sebastian said.

Kurt now thought that this was a truly awful idea. Sebastian had no idea what he was doing, and Blaine really needed him. Although, Blaine had said he’d be okay, and Kurt knew he had to go to work. “Baby, give Uncle Seb your backpack.”

Blaine handed it over, clearly anxious about Hugo’s fate. Daddy put a hand on his back, murmuring. “It’s okay. I just want him to take out your food and your plates monkey.”

“Monkey?” Sebastian asked, looking at the two of them.

“Because I bounce onna bed,” Blaine explained, leaning into Daddy. Maybe getting babysat wasn’t such a good idea. Daddy was acting funny, and Blaine didn’t want to stay anymore.

Sebastian didn’t know how to respond to that, and he simply stared at Blaine.

Blaine looked back at him, finally saying, “You done with my toys now Uncle Seb? Hugo’s a very ‘portant monkey, and he needs to be ‘llowed out of my bag. Daddy says he’s gotta ride in there, but I have him back now? Please?”

Sebastian handed the bag back, but Kurt intercepted it. Fishing out the food, the cup, and the plates, he handed them over. 

“Here’s your stuff,” he told Blaine, giving the bag back. Looking at Sebastian, he said, “We were going to make some dinner soon, so he still needs to eat. Just follow the instructions. Thank you for taking him.”

Kurt hugged Blaine, “I love you; I’ll be back in a little bit. Be a good boy for Uncle Seb, okay?”

Blaine nodded, feeling a bit clingy. Hugging Daddy tightly, he whispered, “Maybe you should stay?”

“Monkey,” Daddy murmured, “I want to, but Daddy’s gotta go to work. You’re going to have so much fun though! I bet you won’t even want to come home!”

Blaine shook his head tearfully, “I don’t want you to work no more.”

“I know, but I have to. Otherwise we won’t have any money, and we’ll have to live in a cardboard box.” Daddy was hoping that a little teasing would make Blaine remember that he wanted to come to Sebastian’s apartment. “You said that you wanted Uncle Seb to babysit,” he reminded.

“Not no more. I changded my mind now Daddy. We should go home.”

Sebastian held up the stuff Kurt had given him, muttering, “I’m just going to put this in the kitchen.”

Blaine clung to Daddy harder, “You stay here with me. We can both play with Uncle Seb.”

“Sweetheart,” Kurt towed Blaine over to the nearest chair, sitting down and pulling Blaine into his lap. “I’ve gotta go to work. I’ll be back in just a little bit.”

“Nooooooo,” Blaine whined, pressing his face against Daddy’s neck.

Kurt felt like shit, but his phone had gone off twice in the cab, and he could feel the vibrations of another text message. He really had to go. Forcing Blaine up, he stood, and gave him a final hug and kiss. 

“Be a good boy for Uncle Seb. I’ll be back in less than two hours. I promise.”

Blaine hung onto Daddy, begging. “No Daddy. You stay here too. Please? I want you too. Or we go home. I don’t wanna be with Uncle Seb all by myself.”

Sebastian was standing in the doorway to the living room, not sure of what to say or do. 

“Blaine, I’ll be back in a little bit,” Daddy began trying to untwine Blaine’s arms from his neck. “I need you to be my brave boy now. Remember? You’ve got your cape and your chimpanzee sidekick, and you told me that superheroes aren’t afraid of anything. ”

“No no no no no,” Blaine shook his head, clenching his fists in frustration. He didn’t want to stay here without Daddy!

“Yeah,” Kurt successfully detached from Blaine, settling him into the chair and handing him Hugo. Pulling Blaine’s blanket cape out of the bag as well, he settled it over his boyfriend, then leaned over to kiss him. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Daaaaddddddyyyyyy,” Blaine whined, trying not to cry. This was a very bad plan! 

“Love you,” Kurt forced himself to straighten up and walk away. Letting Blaine get more worked up wasn’t going to help. 

Sebastian followed him to the door, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked, sounding more uncertain than Kurt had ever heard him.

Kurt took a deep breath, “I can’t leave him home alone. He’ll be fine once I leave. Just call my cell if you have any trouble.” Opening the door, Kurt was gone. 

Sebastian stared at his front door for a moment, willing Kurt to return. He had no idea what he was doing, and Blaine was crying now, and this was bad.

When he realized that Kurt really wasn’t coming back yet, Sebastian slowly made his way to the living room. Blaine was curled up in a miserable little ball on his chair, crying quietly into a toy that Sebastian could only imagine was Hugo.

“Hey,” he said, trying to make his voice soothing. “It’s okay. He’ll be back in a little bit.”

Blaine shook his head miserably. “I want Daddy now,” he whimpered.

“I know,” Sebastian wanted to do the right thing, but he wasn’t sure what that was. Blaine was really acting like a kid. “I bet that we can have fun though. Do you wanna try?”

Blaine sniffled, finally peeking at Sebastian. Holding Hugo tightly, he nodded slowly. 

“Okay, good,” Sebastian praised. Maybe he didn’t completely suck at this? He’d never felt quite so incompetent. “What should we do?”

“I bringed play doh,” Blaine offered.

“Um, okay,” Sebastian said, wondering why he had agreed to this. It was weird. “You can play with it.”

“You play with me?”

“Um. Sure,” Sebastian agreed.

“‘Play doh is not for where there is rugs; it makes a mess. Daddy says.” Blaine told him seriously.

“Well, we could play in the kitchen?”

Blaine nodded slowly, then stood up. Holding Hugo tightly, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he made his way to the kitchen and climbed up onto a stool. Taking the bag, he upended it on the kitchen counter.

“You open please?”

Sebastian did as he was asked, then sat back and watched Blaine begin rolling and smashing. After a moment, he found a ball of bright red play doh pushed into his hands.

“Uncle Seb? You play too?”

Sebastian obligingly rolled the play doh out into a long snake, keeping an eye on Blaine. After a while, Blaine seemed to relax, and he began to babble away some complicated storyline involving his little animals navigating a swamp. He was surprisingly cute when he was like this.

“Uncle Seb,” Blaine said, pulling at his sleeve. 

“Hmm?”

“‘m hungry.” when Sebastian didn’t get up, Blaine added, “Daddy gived you mac’roni and cheese to make me?”

Sebastian stood up, grabbing the box from the counter and reading it. After putting a pot of water onto boil, he turned to look at Blaine, jumping a bit when he realized the shorter man was right behind him.

“Hi,” he said, surprised.

“Uncle Seb? I needa go to the bathroom.”

“You know where it is,” Sebastian said slowly, dreading why Blaine was telling him this.

Blaine sighed, taking his hand, “Show me.”

“Okay,” Sebastian reluctantly agreed, starting toward the guest bathroom. “But I’m not going in there!”

Blaine gave a little huff of exasperation, “I don’t need help. I’m big.”

Sebastian learned that Blaine didn’t need help, but he did expect you to sing with him while he peed. It was a weird experience. As was having to remind Blaine about washing hands. The part where Blaine (loudly) sang “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,” ending with jazz hands to shake off the excess water (and add a little extra, he explained seriously), was pretty charming.

In fact, Sebastian was finding a lot about Blaine to be charming. He’d always had a crush on Blaine, but he hadn’t expected to find little Blaine quite so adorable. And oddly (awkwardly) hot.

While Sebastian made dinner, Blaine knelt up on the kitchen stool, playing with his play doh and making the animals sing. Sebastian turned around to watch him, thinking that something was off. 

He didn’t have a lot of experience with kids, but he felt like maybe Blaine shouldn’t be kneeling on a stool? As he was thinking this, Blaine grabbed for one of the animals, causing the stool to wobble alarmingly.

“Blaine!” Sebastian said, quickly moving to steady him. “Are you allowed to do that at home?”

“Sing?” Blaine asked, looking at Uncle Sebastian with a genuinely puzzled expression on his face. “I’m ‘llowed to sing. Daddy sings wif me though.”

“No. Sit like that on the chair,” Sebastian gestured.

“Oh,” Blaine looked down, moving to sit. The stool moved again, and Blaine grabbed the back of it. “No; Daddy says sit on my bottom.”

That threw Sebastian for a minute, but he recovered quickly. “Then do that. Okay?”

Blaine nodded seriously, “Daddy says I’ll crack my head.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, returning to the macaroni, “That would be bad. I’m pretty sure that your daddy would never trust me to watch you again if that happened.”

“Prob’ly not.”

Sebastian began draining the pasta, then mixed together the (disturbingly bright) cheese. When he turned to ask Blaine a question, he saw the boy back on his knees.

“Blaine, on your butt please.”

Blaine looked up at him, eyes wide. “That’s a bad word.”

“What?”

“‘m not ‘llowed to say it.”

Sebastian thought about what he had said, realizing his mistake. “Well, sit the way you’re supposed to then.”

Blaine obligingly sat back down. He hadn’t meant to kneel up again, but the gazelles had a very large habitat, and he needed to be able to reach farther.

“Time to clean up kiddo,” Sebastian told him, spooning macaroni and cheese onto a plate.

Blaine whined a bit at that, “I’m still plaaaayyyying.”

“But it’s time to eeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt.”

Blaine giggled at Uncle Seb’s whine, and he slowly began to pack away his toys. “I play more afer dinner?” he asked.

Sebastian nodded, and Blaine finished clearing everything away. Uncle Seb made him wash his hands, but then he got to sit down to his macaroni and cheese.

Dinner was easy; macaroni and cheese was Blaine’s favorite, and he liked red grapes. There was no arguing about finishing, and Uncle Sebastian was starting to think that the night was going to go well.

Uncle Seb let Blaine pull out the play doh and his animals while he cleaned up from dinner. When that was all done, he went back to play with Blaine, irritated to find him back up on his knees.

“Blaine! Are you allowed to sit like that?” he asked, waiting for an apology and for Blaine to shift onto his ‘bottom.’

Instead, he got a peculiar look from Blaine. “I gotta be able to reach,” he explained, testing.

“You need to not fall and hurt yourself. Go on, sit please.”

Blaine looked at him for a long moment, then shook his head.

Uncle Sebastian had no idea what to do with that, so he threatened, “Do I need to call Kurt?”

Blaine continued to not move, wanting to see what happened if he didn’t. Sebastian got all the way to pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing, before Blaine caved and sat down.

“No callin’ Daddy.”

“Alright then, but you need to sit right.”

Not long after that, Blaine became bored. He helped Uncle Seb pack up his toys, then waited expectantly to be entertained.

Sebastian looked at him, not sure what to do. Deciding that television had to be safe, he offered, “Do you want to watch something?”

“Daddy says too much TV rots your brain. ‘m not ‘posed to watch too much.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Sebastian said with a grin.

Blaine bit his lip, then nodded slowly, trailing behind Uncle Sebastian to the living room. Curling up in the corner of the couch, Blaine hugged Hugo and watched Uncle Sebastian turn the television on.

Flipping through the channels, Sebastian saw that The Sound of Music was on; he knew that Kurt and Blaine loved to watch this, so he figured that Kurt couldn’t get upset about it.

He hadn’t banked on Blaine becoming upset. Rather than singing along as Sebastian had seen him do on more than one occasion, Blaine was very quiet. After a few moments, Sebastian realized that Blaine was crying again.

“Oh!” he said, surprised, not quite sure of what to do. “Blaine? What’s-Why’re you crying?”

Blaine snivelled a bit, hugging Hugo tightly, “I miss Daddy.”

“He’ll be back soon,” Sebastian stammered; he’d spent this evening completely confused and at a loss as to what to do with Blaine, and he didn’t like it. “Come on, let’s watch-”

Blaine cut him off, “NO! I want Daddy NOW! I don’t wanna watch TV!”

“Please stop crying,” Sebastian pled. 

“I. WANT. MY. DADDDDYYYY.”

Sebastian stood up, hurrying from the room while Blaine stared after him in shock. Daddy didn’t put up with what he referred to as Blaine’s histrionics, but he’d thought that Uncle Sebastian would just give in. Wasn’t that what babysitters were supposed to do?

He could hear Uncle Seb rattling around in the kitchen, and his curiosity very nearly got the better of him. Before he could make a decision about whether he should continue crying until Uncle Seb just called Daddy or check what was happening in the kitchen, Sebastian came back out.

Kneeling in front of Blaine, he said, “How do you feel about doing something fun?”

Blaine really only wanted to go home. He wanted his Daddy. However, he was by nature curious. “What kind of fun?” he asked.

“Cookies?”

Blaine sat up fully at that. He liked cookies, and Daddy treated them like a controlled substance. “What kind of cookies?”

“Chocolate chip?” Sebastian really hoped that would be okay; he didn’t bake cookies. Someone at the office had a kid selling cookie dough, and it was apparently expected that everyone would buy some.

Blaine nodded, and Sebastian offered his hand. “Let’s bake some cookies then. Do you think Daddy will want some when he comes to get you?”

“Uh huh!” Blaine skipped a bit, hurrying to the sink to scrub his hands thoroughly. He helped Daddy in the kitchen, and he knew that hand washing was first. Once that was accomplished, he went to stand next to Uncle Seb. “Hands,” he reminded, waiting.

Sebastian obligingly washed his hands before taking the tub of cookie dough and reading it. “What do we do first?” he murmured.

“We need a pan,” Blaine told him patiently. He carefully walked Uncle Seb through the steps, surprised by his ignorance. Once they had everything ready to go, he said, “You gotta turn the oven on too.”  
“Go on,” Sebastian said, putting the parchment paper down.

“No, I can’t. You gotta. Stoves is only for grown ups.”

Sebastian did as he was told, and Blaine began to roll the dough into balls. “They all gots to be the same size or they don’t cook right,” he explained.

That got a nod, and Sebastian began to roll the dough as well. After a few cookies, he popped a chunk in his mouth, stifling a laugh at the scandalized noise Blaine made.

“Uncle Seb! You can’t eat that!”

“Why? It’s good.”

“Daddy says not to. It’s gonna make you sick.”

Sebastian laughed at that, “I’ve been eating raw cookie dough forever, and it’s never made me sick.”

Blaine considered that, watching Sebastian eat another bite of dough. “Daddy says it would though,” he finally said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, taking a chunk of dough and holding it up, “It won’t make you sick. Go on. Try it.”

Blaine looked nervous, but he opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian to feed him. After chewing for a moment, he swallowed with a smile, then opened his mouth again.

“You liked it?”

“More please.”

“More please?” Sebastian laughed, even as he stuck another hunk of dough in Blaine’s mouth. “That’s it though; I’m sure Daddy would be appalled.”

Blaine’s eyes opened wide, “You no tell him Uncle Seb!”

“I no tell him?” Sebastian teased, reaching a hand out to gently stroke Blaine’s cheek. “I guess that wouldn’t be fair, not when I told you it was okay. It’ll just be our secret.”

Blaine relaxed into the touch, leaning into Sebastian, “No tellin’ Daddy,” he agreed, smiling. This was what babysitting was ‘posed to be like.

He stayed relaxed as they baked the cookies, and he allowed Uncle Seb to lead him back out to the couch after they were done. Sitting together, they ate cookies and watched TV, waiting for Kurt to return.

Kurt let himself in, slightly worried by how quiet the apartment was. That changed as soon as Blaine saw him.

“Daddy!” he yelled, up and off the couch in an instant, “Uncle Seb played play doh wif me, and I eatted cookie dough! And it doesnt make you sick. Why you tell me that?”

Sebastian looked outraged, “What happened to that being a secret brat?” he asked, sauntering over to the couple and swatting at Blaine.

Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine to him, “So you had a good time? Uncle Seb can babysit again?” he looked at Sebastian as he spoke, raising his eyebrows.

“Had a very good time Daddy.”

“What do you say to Uncle Sebastian then,” Daddy prompted.

Blaine froze, thinking, then let go of Daddy so he could look at Uncle Seb. “Fank you for havin’ me?” he said, checking with Daddy to see if that was right.

“Good boy,” Daddy praised. “Go get your stuff.”

Blaine pouted, putting his hands on his hips, “You just wanna talk wifout me.”

“Exactly,” Kurt turned him and gave him a gentle swat. “The grown ups need to talk. Go do what I asked.”

Blaine tried to sustain the pout, but he was too happy that Daddy was here. As he walked to the kitchen, he realized that there were still cookies in there. And if they were busy, then he cou-

“No more cookies,” Sebastian called. Looking at Kurt, he continued, “He’s seriously eaten way too many already.”

“Plus the dough?”

Sebastian nodded, and Kurt continued, “Everything went okay?”

He cried for a little bit after you left, then he got weepy when we watched TV, but it was fine.” After a moment, Sebastian added, “I kind of get it now.”

“He’s adorable,” Kurt replied, trying not to smile. “Did he do jazz hands for you?”

“And made me sing with him.”

“But he was good?” Kurt had never left Blaine with anyone before, and he wanted to make sure that his baby had behaved.

“I was very very good Daddy. I didn’t give Uncle Seb no trouble. ‘m a good boy,” Blaine told them, walking back into the room, injured pout still on his face.

“He was a very good boy,” Sebastian defended loyally. “I’d love to babysit again.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said, holding out his hand. “Come on monkey; let’s let Uncle Seb have some time to himself.” 

Daddy watched, surprised, when Blaine threw himself at Uncle Seb. Wrapping his arms tightly around him, he squeezed. “Love you Uncle Seb. I come play ‘gain soon. Okay?”

Kurt shouldn’t have been surprised; even when he was big, Blaine was just a very affectionate person. How Sebastian responded was an even bigger shock though. Hugging Blaine back tightly, Sebastian told him, “Maybe I’ll come by and play at your house next time.”

“That would be so fun!” Blaine let go, clapping a bit and dancing from foot to foot. “We play wif all my toys! I show you! We have soooooo much fun! I gots aminals, and play doh, and my dinos, and blocks, and a fire engine!”

Sebastian let out a startled laugh, nodding.

“You come now,” Blaine insisted, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and trying to pull him toward the door.

Daddy stepped in before Blaine could effectively kidnap Sebastian. “Baby, Uncle Seb can’t come right now. We’ll call him and make some plans though, okay?”

“But I love him! I wan’ him come play wif me now!” Blaine objected, eyes wide with hurt.

Daddy shook his head firmly, “Not right now. Uncle Seb’ll come play with you another time. Let’s go baby.”

“Nu uh!” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. “I wan-”

Daddy cut him off, “It’s time to go. Do you want Uncle Seb to see you get your naughty little bottom spanked?”

“No,” Blaine dropped his arms, shaking his head fervently. 

“Then it’s time for us to go please,” Daddy said firmly.

Blaine let out a little whine of frustration, twisting his hands together. He knew he should obey Daddy, but he really wanted Uncle Seb to come see his toys. Realizing that Daddy was a lost cause, Blaine turned the full power of his saddest face on Uncle Seb.

“You not wanna come play wif me Uncle Seb?”

Before Sebastian could answer, Daddy reached out to swat Blaine. “What’s the rule about trying to manipulate Blaine Riley?”

“Not to,” Blaine muttered, rubbing at his butt.

Wanting to defuse the situation, Sebastian said, “Blaine, I thought you wanted to take home some cookies for Daddy.”

Smiling gratefully, Blaine nodded. He looked at Daddy, “I bakeded you cookies Daddy ‘cause I miss you so much when you goed away.”

Kurt knew he was being played, but Blaine looked so adorable that he couldn’t help but let it go. “Okay monkey. You want to go and get them?”

“Uncle Seb help me,” Blaine decided, grabbing for Sebastian’s hand. 

Kurt watched the two of them go into the kitchen, listening to their conversation.

“You come and play wif me Uncle Seb?”

“I’d love to shorty.”

“You could come today...”

Sebastian snorted at that, “Not today; you heard your daddy. I’ll come another day, okay?”

“Because you hadded fun wif me?”

Sebastian turned then, looking at Blaine very closely, “I had so much fun with you, and I’m going to come and play soon. Okay?”

“‘k Uncle Seb!” Blaine hugged him tightly, then hopped over to Daddy, cookies in hand. “We maked ‘em for you,” he said, smiling broadly, “But you can share. Sharing is nice. You always say share.”

With a final smile of thanks, Kurt and Blaine left, Blaine telling Daddy all about baking cookies, and the fun he’d had.

Sebastian got busy and put little Blaine out of his mind. It had been a fun diversion for an afternoon, but that didn’t matter. He tried to focus on other guys, reminding himself that he was the fun single friend.

The fun single friend who regaled Kurt and Blaine with stories of the awful dates he was forced to endure. That was his plan when he got to their apartment, several weeks after he babysat.

He hadn’t called first. He hadn’t really been planning on going, but when he realized where he’d ended up, he figured it wouldn’t be a problem. He didn’t rethink that until he reached their door and knocked.

He could hear murmuring inside, but nobody came to open up, so he knocked again. That’s when he heard what sounded like someone running toward the door.

“Blaine!” Kurt began, even as the door was thrown open, and Blaine lunged at Sebastian.

“It’s Uncle Seb! Hi Uncle Seb! You come to play wif me!” Blaine hugged Sebastian tightly. “Come see my toys!”

Before Sebastian could come into the apartment though, Daddy pried Blaine off of him. “Excuse us,” he said calmly, shutting the door in Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian stood there, stunned, staring at the door. Listening, he realized that Kurt was lecturing Blaine.

“And you don’t answer the door without Daddy. How many times have we discussed this?” Kurt sounded very stern.

Sebastian had to strain to hear Blaine’s response, “A lot?”

“What do you think I should do with a little boy who doesn’t bother to remember our rules?”

“I ‘member! I just forgetted.”

“Well, I think time out will help you remember.” There was a pause, and then Sebastian heard a muffled noise followed by a yelp.

“Ow! Daddy! No fair!”

“Don’t you not fair me; you know better than to shake your head when you’re told to go to time out. Let’s go; time out now before I decide you need to spend the rest of the afternoon napping,” Kurt warned.

Sebastian could hear feet stomping across the floor, followed by, “And crabby little boys need naps too, so I’d watch it with those feet mister.”

He just managed to school his features into a smirk when Kurt pulled the door open. “Sorry. We’re working on that,” Kurt explained.

“Rough day?” Sebastian teased, walking into the apartment. 

“Somebody’s getting just a little bit too grown up,” Kurt explained waving his hand a bit. “You want something to drink?”

Kurt went to get Sebastian a coke, and Sebastian sat on the couch. He watched as Blaine slowly peeked over his shoulder.

“‘m not too grown up,” he whispered. “Daddy’s a meany today.”

Sebastian nodded at that, trying not to smile, “Better turn around shorty,” he whispered. “Sounds like Daddy’s had enough.”

“You stay ‘till I come out? Then we play ‘gain?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian tried to affect a stern look as he said, “If you do what you’re told. I don’t want to hang out all day waiting for you to behave enough to play with me.”

Blaine nodded seriously, turning back around. He stood up straight. He was going to be such a good boy; Daddy would let him out of time out, then he could show Uncle Seb his toys. Maybe Uncle Seb would want to do art! Daddy always did. He said it was good for Blaine to use his ‘magination.

Thinking about what he could make, Blaine fidgeted. When Kurt got back with Sebastian’s coke, he rolled his eyes.

“Time out’s a new thing; he hates it,” Kurt explained quietly.

Sebastian nodded, “I can imagine; he didn’t sit still when he was with me.”

“Yeah. It’s a problem. Blaine?” Daddy raised his voice a bit.

Blaine shifted a bit, “Yes sir?” Daddy liked sir. He said it was respectful. And respectful little boys got out of time out lots faster.

“Do you think you can remember not to open the door without Daddy now?”

Blaine thought about that for a moment. “I will try hard?” he offered.

Sebastian smothered a smile at that, but Kurt nodded. Blaine didn’t like to say he wasn’t going to do something unless he was very certain he wouldn’t. 

“Come ‘ere little monkey.”

Blaine hurried back to the couch, standing in front of Daddy. “I try very very hard Daddy. Promise.”

“Okay, but if it happens again, I’m going to think you need a spanking. Got it?” Daddy sounded very serious, and Blaine nodded.

“Unnerstand.” 

Blaine shifted from foot to foot, hopping nervously. “We play now?”

“Can you say hello first?” Kurt asked patiently.

“Hi Uncle Seb! I telled you hi already, and I givded you a hug. You wan’ see my firetruck?” Blaine didn’t wait for a response, grabbing Uncle Sebastian’s hand and dragging him to the toybox. “I gots lots of toys! I gots aminals, but we played wif dose last time. An’ I gots play doh too, but is only an inna kitchen toy.” Pulling out the toys, Blaine showed Sebastian everything he owned.

Kurt finally intervened, “Blaine, why don’t you let Uncle Seb take a breath monkey.”

“I let him breave,” Blaine said, stung. “I sharin’ my toys Daddy. You say sharin’ is nice.”

“It’s okay polisson,” Sebastian told Blaine. “You’re just being a good host.”

“See Daddy? I bein’ a good host.”

“Baby? Why don’t you pick out one thing to play with? Do you want to show Uncle Seb your art supplies?”

Blaine jumped to his feet, “Oh yeah! I finked about that in the corner! We do art! Uncle Seb, you wanna do art wif me and Daddy?”

Sebastian agreed readily to that, although ‘do art’ struck him as a troublesomely vague phrase. He figured that Kurt wouldn’t let Blaine do anything too bad, so he was safe.

And that’s how he found himself seated at the table that was littered with the contents of a large plastic tub. There were fuzzy pompoms in all sizes and colors, pipe cleaners, paper, markers, glitter, glue, glitter glue, stickers...Sebastian had never seen this many art supplies.

Blaine, on the other hand, was apparently used to being allowed access to any art supplies he wanted. He was merrily running his fingers through some sequins, picking them up and laying them in what appeared to be a random pattern on a piece of construction paper.

“Then I need googly eyes,” he said. He’d been narrating what he was doing, and Sebastian didn’t realize that this last comment was directed at him. After a minute, Blaine looked at him, “Uncle Seb! I need the googly eyes.”

Sebastian reached for them, about to hand the package over until Kurt put a hand over it. “Try again monkey.”

“Daaaaddddddyyyy,” Blaine complained, stretching himself across the table, “I want them.”

“Oh no,” Kurt said, voice full of concern, “It sounds like someone is very tired and needs a nap.”

Blaine sat up straight, “No sir. Please I have the googly eyes now Uncle Seb?”

Sebastian tentatively reached for the package, eyes darting to meet Kurt’s before he handed them over.

“What do you say Blaine?” Daddy prompted.

“Fank you,” Blaine murmured, trying not to make a pouty face. He didn’t want to have to take a stupid nap while Uncle Seb was over to play with him. “Now I put googly eyes,” Blaine continued narrating, Sebastian watching with amusement.

“What are you making polisson?” he finally asked, at a total loss as to what the picture was.

Blaine sighed in exasperation, “Is a giant, scaly monster wif sixteen eyes and sharp teeth.” He looked up at Uncle Seb, baring his teeth for emphasis. “His name is Clarence.” 

Kurt shot a look at Sebastian, clearly concerned that he was going to comment on the name. Daddy was used to this, and he loved that Blaine was so imaginative. Sebastian was so snarky, and Daddy didn’t want him saying anything to upset the baby.

He didn’t need to worry. No matter how cynical and sarcastic Sebastian typically was, he was utterly charmed by little!Blaine, finding just about everything about the little boy adorable.

“Are you sure his name is Clarence?” Sebastian asked, smiling as he scooted closer to Blaine. “He looks more like a Philbert to me. Or maybe a Theodore Constantine.”

Blaine giggled, looking up at Sebastian, “There’s no monster named Theodore Constantine, and Philbert is fuzzier.”

“Oh he is?” Sebastian teased. “I’ll have you know that Theodore Constantine is a perfectly respectable monster. He wears a paisley bow tie; he’s very dapper.”

“Uncle Seb, nobody dapper would wear a paisley bow tie,” Blaine said scornfully.

“Theodore Constantine does. It’s purple and grey.”

Blaine thrust a sheet of construction paper at Sebastian. “Draw him,” he ordered.

Daddy had been watching the exchange with amusement, but he clicked his tongue at that, “Manners.”

“Please draw him,” Blaine corrected.

“Daddy’s strict,” Sebastian whispered to Blaine, grabbing some pipe cleaners. “Do you have a hot glue gun?”

“Daddy’s very strict,” Kurt responded. “Because little monkeys without rules have troubles. The glue gun’s in the kitchen, in the drawer to the right of the sink.”

Blaine had stopped what he was doing, watching the exchange with some interest. Looking at Sebastian, he explained, “‘fore we had the rule ‘bout jumping on the bed, I fell off and hurted myself. Daddy makes rules so I’m safe. And so I’m p’lite so people will like me.”

“Well,” Sebastian said, rising to get the glue gun, “I highly doubt that anybody doesn’t like you.” He ruffled Blaine’s curls as he walked past.

“s’true. ‘m ‘dorable,” Blaine said, smiling mischievously. “Now you show me what Theodore Constantine look like Uncle Seb?” he asked, as Sebastian sat back down. Stealing a look at Daddy, Blaine explained, “That was asking, not bein’ bossy.”

“I heard baby,” Daddy said. He was preoccupied by the sketches in front of him. They were trying something new at the store, and he had to figure out how to do the displays properly.

Realizing that Daddy wasn’t paying the closest attention, Blaine asked, “Can Uncle Seb stay for dinner?”

“If he’d like.”

“We gonna have hamburgers?”

“Yes, but you have to eat your vegetables too.” Kurt didn’t look up; if he moved this table here...

“I stay up late?”

Daddy was apparently paying more attention than Blaine realized. “Nope, but that was an excellent try.”

Blaine made a face, but he was distracted by what Uncle Seb was making. “What’cha doin’?” he asked.

Sebastian had twisted a number of pipe cleaners together, and he was now gluing googly eyes to them. “Showing you what Theodore Constantine looks like.”

Blaine bounced a bit, tapping on Daddy to get his attention. “Look what Uncle Seb made! Theodore Constantine can stand up!”

“I see,” Kurt said with a smile. “Uncle Seb’s pretty good at making monsters.”

“Uh huh!” Blaine watched Sebastian continue working for a moment, before returning to his picture. 

Kurt had looked up from what he was doing, watching the other two men who were diligently at work on their monsters. His eyes narrowed as he watched Blaine’s squirming. 

“Baby? Do you need to go use the bathroom?” he asked quietly.

Blaine didn’t look up, “‘m busy.” He almost had everything set to begin gluing.

Daddy shook his head. “I didn’t ask if you were busy; go use the potty.”

“But-”

“One,” Daddy counted, clearly not willing to debate this.

Blaine got up, and stormed out of the room. “Lose the attitude while you’re in there baby, or it’s going to be naptime.”

Sebastian looked at him, ‘He isn’t going to make us sing?”

“No. That’s only when he’s in a good mood typically. Which he is not.”

“Why’s he so cranky?” Sebastian asked, genuinely interested. 

“I have no idea. He’s been testing all weekend though.”

“Testing?”

“I haven’t quite spanked him, but he’s gotten close. I don’t know what his deal is this weekend, but it’s like he’s looking to get in trouble.

“Am NOT looking to get in trouble,” Blaine protested, sliding back into his seat. “Meany,” he mumbled.

Daddy didn’t even bother to look up at Blaine, simply stating, “Time out now please.”

“Daddy!” Blaine complained.

“Blaine Riley Anderson, I’m not going to keep arguing with you. Disrespectful little boys need to spend time thinking about why they’re being naughty and rude. So you can either march yourself over to that corner this minute, or you’re going to go and take a nap.” Kurt looked up as he was lecturing. As always, he sounded perfectly calm and matter of fact, not allowing the glare that Blaine was directing at him to distract at all.

“Fine!” Blaine said, standing up. His face was burning; he knew he was pushing it, but he hadn’t thought that Daddy would really send him to time out just for sassing. Not while Uncle Seb was here at least. Clenching his jaw, he resolved not to cry as he went to the corner.

And waited. And waited. And waited some more. It seemed like Daddy was making him wait for forever, and it wasn’t fair.

Sebastian watched him. He didn’t get how Kurt could discipline Blaine. There was no way he could do it.

“It’s easier than you’d imagine,” Kurt said, not looking up.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, “What?”

“Sending him to time out. Spanking him. It’s all over your face Sebastian. Believe me, if you knew what he was like when I was too flexible...it’s amazingly easy.” 

Turning to look at Blaine, who had been in time out for about 20 minutes, Daddy said, “You ready to come out now monkey?”

Blaine nodded, and Kurt called him over. When Blaine was in front of Daddy, Kurt pulled him in to stand between his knees.

“You going to behave yourself?” he asked, completely ignoring Sebastian.

Blaine couldn’t quite do that. Darting an embarrassed peek at Sebastian, he looked down and nodded.

“You don’t like being punished in front of Uncle Seb, do you?” Kurt asked matter of factly.

“No sir,” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt nodded, “Well, the next time you think about being a sassy little monkey while he’s here, you need to remember that I’ll spank you and send you to time out, regardless of who may be visiting. So you’d be better off just behaving. Got it baby?”

Blaine pushed forward, awkwardly seating himself on Kurt’s lap and not facing Sebastian. “Yes Daddy. I’ll be good now.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Kurt murmured, pulling Blaine’s head down slightly so he could press a kiss to his temple. “You know I love you, even when you’re being a naughty little brat?”

Blaine nodded, squirming uncomfortably.

“Alright then. Why don’t you finish your picture up, and then we can make dinner,” Kurt offered gently.

“I get to help?” Blaine asked, smiling. He liked helping make dinner. “We have sweet totato fries?”

“I don’t think so,” Kurt said, helping Blaine stand up. “Seb, are you staying?”

Sebastian had been watching the two of them, with an uncomfortable achy feeling in his chest. It took him a minute to realize that he had been formally invited to dinner, and he nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Blaine resettled himself into the seat next to Uncle Seb, going back to his picture. He merrily whistled as he pasted, stopping to tell Sebastian, “Uncle Seb, you gotta finish Theodore Constantine.” 

Kurt cleared his throat, and Blaine said, “I mean, please will you finish making Theodore Constantine so I see how he looks? I wanna see the bowtie.”

“Of course,” Sebastian told him, surprised but thrilled when he found himself with a lapful of Blaine.

“How you do this? You show me now please?” Blaine asked, settling in as though he had every right to be in Uncle Seb’s lap.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, expecting something to be said, but all he got was was a look of amusement, so he looked back down and began showing Blaine how he’d twisted the pipe cleaners to get Theodore Constantine to stand up. Putting his hands around Blaine’s he gently led the other boy through creating a third monster, the previously mentioned Philbert.

They did art together until it was time to make dinner, when Sebastian sat on a stool in the kitchen and watched Kurt gently and firmly guide Blaine through cooking. Blaine was, unsurprisingly, a very exuberant sous chef, eager to help but less than helpful. Sebastian guessed that it took Kurt about twice as long to cook when he had the baby’s help.

Once the burgers were finally cooked, they ate dinner. Sebastian was planning on going home after that, but Blaine dragged him out to the couch and begged shamelessly to watch a movie with his Uncle Seb. 

Kurt put a DVD in, and Blaine promptly fell asleep between the two of them, head pillowed on Sebastian’s lap and feet tucked up against Daddy. When Sebastian tried to extricate himself, Blaine stirred. Gripping Sebastian, he mumbled something incoherently.

“I’ve got to go petit polisson,” Sebastian murmured, gently carding his fingers through Blaine’s loose curls. “I’ll come back and play another time, okay?”

Blaine mumbled something, then let go, allowing Sebastian to slide out. Kurt saw him out. “He might look like he’s asleep, but he’ll remember that you said you’d come back,” he said quietly.

“I intend to,” Sebastian replied, slipping out the door with a smile and a wave. He truly did. Sebastian had never really intended to be a parent, but something about little Blaine made him feel downright paternal.

Kurt shut and locked the door, and then returned to the couch. With a gentle shake and a little encouragement, he got Blaine up and off the couch, and to the bed. They’d had a big day, and Kurt was hoping that Sebastian wasn’t lying. Blaine seemed to like having an uncle, and Kurt certainly liked having another adult around. More than he really wanted to think about.

After that day, Blaine started being little more often, and Kurt wasn’t sure if it was because having Uncle Seb around made it easier or if this was just a natural progression. Months after Sebastian had learned their secret, Blaine was spending at least 3 or 4 days a week little. He still went to work, but when he came home, he’d change, and that was that. Little Blaine was there until bedtime. At least half of the time, Uncle Seb was there as well.

Kurt didn’t mind. If anything, he enjoyed it. Having Sebastian around certainly helped. Once Kurt realized that Blaine really liked Uncle Seb, and that Sebastian enjoyed being Uncle Seb, he figured there was no reason to not take advantage of that.

So Uncle Seb was the default resolution to Daddy having to work. Sometimes, if Blaine got home and Daddy wasn’t there, Blaine would simply call Uncle Seb, begging for company. Sebastian was always happy to drop what he was doing, running to see his little polisson.

It was no surprise that night when Kurt got home from work and Sebastian and Blaine were cuddled together on the couch. 

“Hi baby! Did you call Uncle Seb over to play until I got here?” Kurt joined them on the couch, “Thanks Sebastian.”

Blaine nodded, thumb in his mouth, “We made art. Uncle Seb hangded my pictures on the fridge.”

The thumb was a new thing. Blaine had done it when he was a child, but he tried not to when he was little. Since Sebastian started babysitting though, it seemed like his thumb was in his mouth all the tim. “So you did art? Did you two eat anything yet?”

“We were waiting for you to get home,” Sebastian said with a smirk. He had no intention of feeding Blaine again. It didn’t matter what he did, either Blaine was upset or Daddy was, and it wasn’t his job as the Uncle to enforce rules about broccoli. So he could just leave it to Daddy.

Looking at the two of them, Kurt realized that Blaine was half in Sebastian’s lap, thumb in his mouth and Hugo in his arms, watching Dumbo with such intense focus that Kurt knew it had to be at least partially feigned. Something was up.

“I guess I’ll make some dinner then. You’re staying?”

Seb nodded, and Kurt went into the kitchen, deciding that chopping and sauteeing was probably the best thing to do. He could try to figure out what Blaine was plotting while he did that. It wasn’t like it was typically that hard. Blaine, for all of his intelligence, was not great at subterfuge. 

So he went to put together a stir fry. It was one of the best ways to get vegetables into Blaine, and the amount of chopping would give him time to figure things out.

He thought as he worked. Kurt was uncomfortable. He could tell that Blaine wanted something, but he wasn’t entirely sure of what it was. He spent dinner trying to figure that out.

He shouldn’t have bothered. They ate their dinner together, and then Daddy insisted on turning off the television. Instead, they spent the evening playing with legos. Blaine ultimately climbed up on Uncle Seb’s lap, making him help build until it was time for Sebastian to go home.

That was when Kurt realized what Blaine wanted. Blaine gave Uncle Seb his usual affectionate hug and kiss. But before Sebastian could leave, Blaine pointed at Kurt.

“Give Daddy kisses too,” he insisted.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, surprised. It took him a moment before he said, “No kiddo.”

Blaine looked up at Sebastian with wide, innocent eyes. “Don’t you love Daddy? I know you think he’s pretty.”

Kurt had been staring at the two of them, open mouthed, since Blaine had insisted that Sebastian kiss him. He finally snapped out of it. “Blaine!”

“He thinks you’re pretty Daddy,” Blaine said calmly. “Go on Uncle Seb.”

“Blaine, enough,” Kurt reprimanded, eyes flashing. “We’re not playing right now. You don’t try to manipulate us into what you want by acting like you don’t know what you’re asking.”

It was Kurt’s turn to be gaped at, this time by Sebastian. “He wants it?”

Kurt blushed hotly, not responding, and Blaine stomped his foot. “Just kiss Daddy, Uncle Seb!” he demanded.

“Blaine,” Kurt ground out through gritted teeth, “Last chance. If you keep acting like you’re little while you try to manipulate me, you’re going to end up dealing with Daddy, not Kurt. So knock it off now before you find yourself ass up over my lap.”

Blaine looked down, biting at his lip before he said, “Not ‘posed to say ass.”

“If that’s what you want,” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s arm and dragging him to the couch. “Sebastian? You want to stay? Since Blaine’s decided that he’s going to try to manipulate the both of us, it seems only fair that you see how it’s going to be dealt with.”

Now, Kurt was bluffing, but Blaine’s response made him want Sebastian to stay.

“Daaaaddddddyyyyyyyy. No spankin’ me in front of Uncle Seb.”

Clearly, Blaine was invested. Daddy sat down and jerked Blaine’s pants and underwear down. Pulling the boy over his lap, Kurt gave him a swat, “I don’t want to hear it. You wanted him involved; he’s involved.” Looking up at Sebastian, Kurt said, “Seriously. If you want to stay, it’s fair game. We’ll need to talk after I’m done here anyway.”

“Daaaadddddyyyyy!”

“Hush!” Kurt swatted again. “I offered to talk with you about this like adults, and you didn’t want to. If you’re not an adult, then I’m in charge, and I say that Sebastian is staying. Since you clearly want him here for other things, he might as well see this.”

While Kurt was lecturing Sebastian was standing in the doorway, watching the proceedings with mixed feelings. On one hand, this entire mess was awkward. Yes, Sebastian had grown to like Kurt a lot, but to have your friend insisting you kiss his boyfriend? It was weird and uncomfortable. On the other hand, Blaine’s ass was pretty much as magnificent as Sebastian had always imagined, and he did like spankings...

He sat down in the chair across from Kurt, trying to affect a nonchalant look as he got comfortable. 

Kurt nodded at him once, but then began lecturing. “What’s the rule about manipulation Blaine Riley Anderson?”

“Not ‘posed to manip’late, but nobody listens to me, and this is a good idea,” Blaine pouted, thumping his toes on the floor. 

“But that’s not up to you, is it Blaine?” Kurt asked, bringing his hand down a few times. “If you want something, we either discuss it as adults, or you let me know, and I decide. You don’t get to pretend to not know what you’re asking because you’re being little. And you don’t involve Uncle Sebastian in an argument because you think that I’ll get outvoted.”

“But you don’t listen!”

Kurt began spanking in earnest, “I did listen. I listened; we talked about, but what did I say?”

“NO! But that’s not fair!”

“This isn’t a decision that you’re the only person who gets to make it. You don’t just get to decide how things are going to go. Not when you’re a grown up, and certainly not when you’re little. And when you try to manipulate me or Uncle Sebastian, there are consequences. Do you understand?”

“I don’t LIKE consequences!” Blaine howled, kicking his feet. It felt like Daddy was lighting his butt on fire! It never failed to surprise Blaine how painful Daddy spanking him with his hand was.

Kurt nodded, tipping Blaine forward. That sassiness was typical right before he broke. “Then behave yourself. I don’t like spanking you, but I will. You do not try to manipulate me. That is not ever going to be acceptable behavior, and it’s going to land you here every single time. Do you understand?”

“Yeeesssss,” Blaine wailed. 

“You going to do it again?” Kurt asked, landing painful smacks to the backs of Blaine’s thighs? “Are you going to try to manipulate Daddy or Uncle Seb?”

Blaine shook his head, giving up his fight and starting to cry, “Nooooooo siiiirrrrrrr.”

Kurt spanked Blaine for another minute, making sure that the entirety of his ass and the backs of his legs were red. Then, standing the boy up, he pulled underwear back up before pointing to the corner.

“Go stand in time out,” he ordered.

Blaine sobbed, reaching for his pants only to have his hands slapped away.

“You know you’d be bare if Sebastian wasn’t here,” Kurt lectured. “You can keep your pants down. Now go to time out; you don’t want me to tell you again.”

With a little shudder, Blaine stumbled to time out, resting his head against the wall. He was tired, but he didn’t want to sit down at the moment.

Daddy stood up, motioning to Sebastian. “Blaine,” he said, “Uncle Seb and I are going to talk. You don’t move a muscle, or I’m getting out the brush. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” came the subdued reply.

“Come on,” Kurt ordered softly, directing Sebastian to the kitchen. “We’ve gotta talk.”

Sebastian followed Kurt out to the kitchen, sitting at the counter. Staring blankly, he waited.

“I am so sorry,” Kurt finally said. “I had no idea he was going to do that to you Sebastian; I promise. And it’s not going to happen again.”

“Do that to me?” Sebastian repeated, looking at Kurt. “I mean, he put you on the spot there Kurt. I’m sorry; I don’t know what I did to make him think...I like being friends with you guys. I don’t want things getting awkward.”

“And you’re dating,” Kurt continued, not really making eye contact. “I’m not sure where he got it into his head that you’d be interested, but I swear I’m going to talk to him when he stops being stubborn and will be an adult.”

“Wait, what?” Sebastian asked, looking at Kurt. Sebastian had always been interested in Blaine, and even when he hated Kurt in high school, he’d recognized that the boy was hot.

“I’ll talk to him and explain you’re not interested.”

“You’re not interested,” Sebastian corrected.

Both men fell silent, staring at each other. Their moment was interrupted by Blaine quietly wandering into the kitchen, jeans still around his knees and a look on his face like they were morons.

“I don’t think it’s fair to spank me when you both want it too,” he said, sounding as dignified as possible with pants at his knees.

Before Kurt could say anything, Uncle Seb had turned, grabbed Blaine’s arm, and swatted him twice, “Go back to time out! You didn’t want to talk to Daddy like an adult, and the grown ups are busy talking now!”

Blaine jumped and squeaked, then ran as fast as his tethered legs could take him back to the corner. When Sebastian looked at Kurt, he was surprised to see a look of amusement on his face.

“You’re good with him,” Kurt said simply. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Well, you were right. Spanking him is easy when he’s such a naughty little boy.” He raised his voice for the last part, wanting Blaine to hear him.

They could hear mumbling in the living room, but neither of them bothered to reprimand. Kurt turned suddenly, reaching for wine glasses and a bottle.

“You want to?” he asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

Sebastian’s mouth went dry, and he said, “Yeah.”

“No, I mean...you want to kiss me?” Kurt’s face felt like it was on fire, and he still wouldn’t turn back to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffed, “It would be a real hardship gayface. I mean, I just spent half my time over here because I enjoy playing legos with Blaine. It has nothing to do with you.” He wanted to kick himself when he saw Kurt stiffen.

With a deep breath, Sebastian said, “That was sarcasm.” It was the closest Kurt would get to an apology from him. 

“So...”Kurt trailed off.

“So yes, I want to kiss you,” Sebastian ground out.

Blaine piped up from the living room again, “No fair kissin’ wifout me.”

“Would serve you right mon petit polisson,” Sebastian called over his shoulder.

When he turned around, Kurt was standing much closer, and a moment later, his lips were over Sebastian’s. There was a moment of shifting, as Kurt got used to not being the tall one, and then...it was a good kiss. Followed by several more good kisses. 

They had to come up for air when Blaine started talking again. “I hear lots of not talking. It better not be kissin’ wifout me.”

“We should go release the monkey,” Kurt said, leaning into Sebastian. “Before he decides this was a bad idea.”

Sebastian felt like there hadn’t really been an idea. There had been a mention of wanting to kiss, and then kissing, but what did that mean? 

And what did it mean that he wanted to know what it meant? He was so not that guy. The guy who worried what everything meant. Taking a breath, he decided to just go with the flow. 

Apparently, Blaine wasn’t up for that plan. The minute he was let out of time out, he jerked up his jeans before running to Sebastian and Kurt.

“I telled you that he wanted to kiss you,” he lectured Kurt.

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine into a hug, “Uh huh. You ‘telled’ me. I don’t particularly like the way you chose to tell me though. No more manipulating us little monkey. Especially now that you’ve got two people to spank your naughty little self.”

“‘k Daddy,” Blaine preened under the attention. He was totally right. And even if Uncle Seb   
had swatted him in the kitchen, Blaine doubted that he would really spank. Not his polisson.

“And I oughta use the brush on you; I know you know better than to leave time out.”

“Can Uncle Seb spend the night?” Blaine asked, tugging both men toward the couch and forcing them to sit so he could cuddle between them. No reason to let Daddy think too much about the brush.

“Ask Uncle Seb,” Daddy prompted, nodding toward Sebastian.

Blaine looked at him, “Uncle Seb? You spend the night so we can have kisses and grown up fun?”

Sebastian looked at Kurt, expecting objections, but Kurt seemed to be waiting for an answer too. He nodded. 

“Yay!” Blaine bounced a little, stopping with a wince. “Uncle Seb is spending the night, and we’re going to have fun! Come on,” he ordered, standing up and grabbing their hands again. “Fun should start now. Then tomorrow, Daddy can make cimanon pancakes.”

Sebastian was looking a little pale, and Kurt nodded toward the bedroom. “Go on baby,” he told Blaine. “We’ll be in there in a minute.”

Blaine nodded knowingly, “Because you gots to have grown up talks first? Is okay Uncle Seb; ‘m ‘cited ‘bout this.” He patted Sebastian’s hand. “We’ll have fun.”

Kurt tried not to laugh, nodding toward the bedroom again, “That’s very nice monkey. Now go on.”

Blaine hopped off to the bedroom, shedding his clothing as he went. Before Kurt could complain or lecture, Sebastian grabbed his arm.

“Is he going to be like that? Like, the entire time?”

“You mean little?” Kurt asked. “He might be. He kind of goes back and forth. Sometimes he’s little; a lot of the time he’s not. He knows what we’re doing though; it’s not like we haven’t discussed this when he’s big.”

Sebastian nodded, starting toward the bedroom. “Wait, what? You talked about this before? This has been a conversation?”

Kurt nodded, not sure why Sebastian hadn’t picked up on that during the spanking. 

“So he’s sure. It’s not just because he’s little?”

“No,” Kurt rolled his eyes. “He wants this. And he’s going to expect you to stay ‘til morning, when he may or may not be ready to be a grown up. Then he’ll want to eat breakfast. And if you’re not comfortable doing this while he’s little, then we probably should talk about that. Because he is sometimes.”

Blaine stood in the doorway to the bedroom, watching them closely, “‘m not little.” He wiggled his eyebrows, looking much more adult suddenly.

Kurt cut him off before he could continue, “I swear to God, you make some dirty joke and you can have fun time all by yourself.”

“Would I do that?” Blaine asked innocently.

“Come on,” Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian’s hand. “We better get in there before he gets more obnoxious.”

Blaine scowled then, all semblance of the adult gone, “‘m not obnoxious! I’m ‘dorable Daddy! You know that!”

“He’s right,” Sebastian said, joining Blaine in the doorway, “He’s completely ‘dorable.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, following both men into the bedroom. Blaine was right; this was a good idea. He thought. Nonetheless, the idea of dealing with both of them was a little daunting. 

It wasn’t, not that night. Blaine slipped back and forth between little and big, and Sebastian kind of got used to it. After exhausting themselves, the boys curled up together and slept.

It was the next morning that Kurt realized how much work the two of them together would be. When he woke up, it was to an empty bed. At first, he thought that Blaine had woken up big. That was typically the situation; otherwise, he got shaken awake by an eager to be entertained little boy.

When he wandered into the living room though, he found Sebastian and Blaine sitting on the floor, playing with Blaine’s blocks.

“You gots to build it up high high high, Uncle Seb,” Blaine explained seriously. “Otherwise they will be able to break down the walls and capture the prince.”

Sebastian was nodding, a smile playing across his lips. “Why do they want to capture the prince?” he asked.

“Because he’s beautiful like Daddy,” Blaine said, exasperated. “Don’t you know nothing ‘bout fairy tales Uncle Seb?”

“Hey monkey,” he said softly. Blaine jumped up, scattering blocks everywhere as he raced to hug Kurt.

“Daddy! You waked up! Uncle Seb said let you sleep, but I am very hungry now! Can we make pancakes?”

“I was thinking banana pancakes for my monkey,” Kurt suggested, gratified when Blaine’s entire face lit up. “Do you think you can help me make some breakfast for Uncle Seb?”

Blaine broke away from Kurt, nodding emphatically, “‘m a good helper!”

“You’re an excellent helper,” Kurt agreed, reaching out to stroke his cheek. He loved his baby. “Sebastian, are you eating pancakes this week?”

“You should eat them Uncle Seb. Daddy’s ‘nana pancakes are very yummy.”

He wasn’t. He was avoiding wheat again. But Kurt’s pancakes were good, and Blaine’s face was too much to resist.

Following them into the kitchen, Sebastian found himself guided onto a stool by Blaine. “Is where I sit when I watch Daddy. You watch us make you breakfast. You want coffee?”

“What a good host,” Sebastian praised, smiling broadly when Blaine grinned at him. “I would love some coffee.”

Blaine turned to the coffee maker, eager to make Uncle Seb happy.

“Freeze shorty,” Daddy said, giving Blaine a look. “What’s the rule about the coffee maker?”

Blaine stopped, looking at the floor, “Is only for grown ups because is hot and com-com-com-is too hard to unnerstand and not for little boys.”

“That’s right. So should you be making Uncle Seb coffee?”

Blaine shook his head, “No sir. But I’m bein’ a good host, Daddy.”

“Uh huh,” Kurt said, steering Blaine around to wash his hands, “a good host doesn’t burn himself. Wash your hands, then I need you to mash up some bananas. Can you help?”

Blaine nodded at that, washing his hands carefully, before grabbing bananas, a bowl, and a fork and walking around the counter. He pushed and pulled at Sebastian a bit, huffing in frustration when the taller man didn’t move.

“What’s wrong polisson?” Sebastian asked, watching him with amusement.

Blaine huffed again, finally getting the stool positioned the way he wanted. Climbing up, he settled himself on to Sebastian’s lap, “There,” he said, a note of satisfaction in his voice.

“Blaine, Uncle Seb might not want you on his lap right now,” Daddy said, watching the two of them.

“He’s fine,” Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

As Sebastian was explaining that, Blaine was peeling the bananas and putting them in the bowl. “Isn’t Uncle Seb no more, Daddy. Is Papa.” He said this so matter of factly that neither of the other men said anything at first. He continued blithely, “He’s here too much to just be an uncle, and there can’t be two daddies because is too confusing.”

Both men began talking at once.

“Monkey, Uncle Seb might not want-” Kurt started, as Sebastian said, “Polisson, Daddy probably-”

Blaine shook his head, interrupting them both, “You are both very bad at this. Daddy, you like Papa. Papa, you like Daddy. I like you both. Stop making it unecesscessarily,” he stumbled a bit over the word, before finishing, “dif’cult.”

Kurt tried not to smile, catching Sebastian’s eye. Blaine had spoken. There was no point in arguing with him. 

“Papa, you should bring over some stuff so you can spenda night more,” Blaine explained seriously.

“Maybe later, petit,” Sebastian tried to put Blaine off.

It didn’t work, “No, today. Af’’er breakfast. We eat ‘nana pancakes, then you get your stuff. Then we have more cuddles together.”

Daddy wanted to reprimand Blaine for telling Sebastian what to do, but he didn’t get a chance before Sebastian nuzzled Blaine’s neck, “Yes petit. After breakfast.”

Kurt watched the two of them. If this was going to be an all the time thing, he was going to have to lay down the law with Uncle Seb. Papa. Otherwise, the monkey was going to run circles around them.

Kurt smiled as Sebastian nipped Blaine’s neck playfully, making Blaine giggle. After breakfast. They could talk after breakfast.


End file.
